


Белая Дама

by Rumandsprite



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detectives, Gen, Human Roach, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, based on an actual game quest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandsprite/pseuds/Rumandsprite
Summary: Я опустила окно драндулета.— Я могу вам как-то помочь?Она сначала опешила, затем улыбнулась. Возможно, не ожидала увидеть дружелюбное лицо в этой части города.— Я ищу мистера Геральта из Ривии, — робко сказала она. — Он детектив?— Он — мой босс, — сказала я. — Он там. У него длинные белые волосы, много шрамов, сразу узнаете. Не обращайте внимания на проституток.





	Белая Дама

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The White Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039471) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 

> Перевод в рамках WTF Kombat 2019  
Огромное спасибо бетам [Az_zello-kun21](http://azazello-kun.diary.ru/) и [Noordkrone](http://southern-sunset.diary.ru/).  
Все очепятки и корявости - мои.

Я отложила «Новости Новиграда» на соседнее сиденье и смотрела, как по ту сторону лобового стекла женщина подошла к ступенькам, ведущим в «Шалфей и Розмарин». Ее лицо было обветренным и морщинистым, а простой серый сарафан говорил о том, что она фермер и приехала в столичный Новиград по делам в базарный день. Хотя какие дела могли ее привести в район Пути Славы, я никак не могла себе представить.

Очевидно, она тоже, потому что некоторое время простояла у основания лестницы, уставившись на дверь, словно решая, действительно ли она хочет туда войти. Не то чтобы я могла ее судить. «Шалфей и Розмарин» пользовался определенной репутацией, которая привлекала напыщенных молодых жеребцов со свободными кронами. Единственными женщинами, которых можно было увидеть в таком заведении, были те, что эти кроны зарабатывали за двадцать минут, лежа на спине. Она бы выделялась так же, как видавший виды драндулет Геральта — на Гонках Эразма Вегельбуда.

Так что я опустила окно драндулета.

— Я могу вам как-то помочь?

Она сначала опешила, затем улыбнулась. Возможно, не ожидала увидеть дружелюбное лицо в этой части города.

— Я ищу мистера Геральта из Ривии, — робко сказала она. — Он детектив?

— Он — мой босс, — ответила я. — Он там. У него длинные белые волосы, много шрамов, сразу узнаете. Не обращайте внимания на проституток.

Она благодарно кивнула и поднялась по ступенькам, а я вернулась к газете. Точнее, сделала вид, что читаю ее. Все никак не оставляла мысль — зачем фермерше понадобился частный детектив?

Мне не пришлось долго гадать, поскольку минут через двадцать я услышала характерный свист Геральта. Может, все эти годы работы на него наложили на мой мозг отпечаток, а может, замешана какая-то сверхъестественная сила, но стоит только услышать этот свист — и я тут как тут. И неважно, как далеко я нахожусь: похоже, что я слышу его, несмотря ни на что, и если я не рядом, то давлю на газ.

Я выскочила из машины и открыла дверь, чтобы босс проскользнул на заднее сиденье.

— Застенье, Плотва. Есть работа.

Я огляделась, но той женщины нигде не было. Наверное, ушла на рынок.

— Хорошо, мистер Геральт, — сказала я, закрывая дверцу, и обошла машину, чтобы сесть на водительское сиденье. Мне удалось завестись со второго раза, и мы направились в Застенье.

Кстати говоря, Плотва — не мое настоящее имя. Так звали первого водителя Геральта. Геральт же довольно устойчив в своих привычках, а его голова занята всякими расследованиями, поэтому, когда водитель увольняется — или уходит ногами вперед, что случалось раньше и чего, надеюсь, не произойдет со мной, — он нанимает нового, не спрашивая имени, и просто зовет ее Плотвой. (И да, это всегда женщина. Золтан говорит, это потому, что Геральт считает, что женщины лучше водят. Лютик говорит, что Геральту просто нравится, когда его окружают женщины). 

Я несколько раз поправляла его, когда он называл меня так, но это не возымело эффекта, так что я смирилась. Меня это, на самом деле, не напрягает. Неплохая зарплата, много свободного времени, так что «Новости Новиграда» я читаю от корки до корки, а иногда даже и «Оксенфуртское Время». Машина Геральта — та еще развалюха, но я время от времени копаюсь в ней — когда удается выполнить крупный контракт, он дает несколько крон на улучшение — и, скажу с гордостью, в прошлом году мы очень даже неплохо выступили на Гонках Эразма Вегельбуда.

— Она вдова, — сказал Геральт, когда мы проезжали через мост в Ворота Славы. У него была привычка рассказывать мне о делах, хотя от меня требовалось разве что время от времени говорить «ага». Наверное, ему просто нужно проговаривать все это вслух, а я просто оказываюсь рядом.

— Наняла мальчишек, чтобы помогли ей собрать урожай. Они ушли в поле и так и не вернулись.

Я, в свою очередь, сказала:

— Ага.

— Они не единственные, с кем это произошло. Недавно пропали два фермера из Застенья.

— Ага.

— Третий даже не дошел до своего поля. Увидел нечто, напугавшее его так сильно, что он развернулся и убежал домой.

— Да? — сказала я. Иногда для разнообразия я говорю что-то другое.

— Она сказала, он двух слов связать не мог. Бормотал что-то о даме в белом. С тех пор тронулся умом.

— Хм, — выдала я, но на этом, похоже, все закончилось, потому что Геральт уставился в окно и больше ничего не произнес.

Мы проехали между обветшалыми хижинами, в которых проживают нелюди: эльфы и краснолюды, которым, невзирая на предлагаемые ими суммы, дают от ворот поворот, когда они пытаются купить жилье в самом городе. Скоро мы выехали на открытые поля, с которых открывается прекрасный вид на замок Драхим, куда, надеюсь, мы не направляемся. К счастью, Геральт постучал пальцем мне по плечу прежде, чем мы достигли низких каменных стен, которые отмечают вход на территорию замка, так что я припарковалась у деревьев возле межи.

Я поставила автомобиль на ручник и оставила двигатель работать вхолостую.

— Машину не глушить? 

Он покачал головой, выходя наружу.

— Просто смотри за мной и крикни, если увидишь даму в белом.

Я выключила двигатель, вышла и прислонилась к переднему крылу, делая вид, что читаю статью о бизнесе, и следила за Геральтом поверх газеты. У него свои методы, хотя иногда они с трудом поддаются разгадке. Как оказалось, он проходил обучение в месте, которое называется Академия Волка — так, по крайней мере, было написано на его грамоте, которую я видела мельком, — где-то на севере.

В общем, он остановился на краю поля и втянул воздух носом. Словно принюхивался. Потом он наклонился и провел рукой по траве, и судя по тому, как напряглась его спина, я поняла, что он увидел следы. Должна сказать, у него дар находить следы. Даже на булыжнике, хотя уж там-то никаких отпечатков не должно оставаться. Он просто нюхает воздух, наклоняется и словно видит то, чего не видят другие.

Так было и здесь. Он прошел наискось по полю, направляясь к небольшой рощице, внезапно остановился и присел, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на земле. Когда он встал, в руках у него был блокнот, и по тому, как он медленно обходил место, где мог бы поместиться человек, я поняла, что он обнаружил тело. Он снова принюхался, пошел по следам, которые были видны ему одному, к другому месту, и все повторилось.

В третий раз, когда он шел по полю, у меня сердце ухнуло, потому что он направлялся к замку Драхим. Видите ли, замок Драхим можно назвать руинами — это если вежливо. Владельцем был некий принц Адриен, пока не совершил самоубийство. С тех пор замок был заброшен и постепенно ветшал, простаивая на краю Новиграда. Груды упавших камней и увитая плющом каменная башня, смотрящая ввысь, представляют жуткую картину, не вызывающую во мне желания полюбоваться вблизи.

Я швырнула газету в машину, гадая, стоит ли доехать замка, чтобы встретить его там, или лучше просто дойти пешком. Правда, может потребоваться быстрый отход, так что я залезла внутрь.

Именно тогда я заметила пушку на заднем сиденье.

Геральт всегда носит с собой две. Одна — пистолет стандартного образца, как у полицейских, продырявившая немало бандитов и воров. Но у него есть другая, для особых случаев. Или, скорее, для особых преступников. Для продырявливания которых нужны серебряные пули.

Я знаю, о чем вы сейчас думаете, потому что сама так же относилась ко всему этому. Никогда не верила россказням о монстрах: ну да, кто-то говорит, что видел волколака, но на самом деле это просто чья-то огромная собака, которая оказалась снаружи в полнолуние. Но я уже долгое время работала с Геральтом из Ривии, и видела довольно странные вещи. Если тот, кто убил тех людей в поле, — так называемая Белая Дама — живет в развалинах замка, то она вполне может оказаться той самой странной вещью, для которой необходимы серебряные пули. Из пушки, что сейчас лежала на заднем сиденье.

Поэтому я залезла внутрь, и, чтоб меня, не надо было выключать двигатель, потому что завелся он с третьей попытки, несмотря на мою громкую и изобретательную ругань. Я вдавила педаль газа в пол, на повороте рванула руль направо, чудом удержав колеса на дороге, и резко ударила по тормозам, когда проезжала в ворота. Все это заняло меньше пары минут.

И на пятнадцать секунд дольше, чем нужно. Потому что, когда эта чертова развалюха затормозила, я увидела, как копна белых волос Геральта скрылась за закрывающейся входной дверью.

Я бессильно ударила кулаком о руль и ругнулась.

— Дерьмо!

Мой босс находился в жуткой башне без своей особой пушки с серебряными пулями, должно быть, выскочившей из кобуры, когда он выходил из машины, и это я во всем виновата, потому что должна была поменять свечу зажигания еще на прошлой неделе, тогда бы этот кусок дерьма завелся с первого раза, а я бы успела.

Я посмотрела на развалины замка Драхим. Посмотрела на блестящую пушку сзади.

Дело в том, что я водитель. Да, первоклассный водитель, но все же. Я не частный детектив, как Геральт, у меня нет разрешения на ношение оружия, и даже если бы было, я понятия не имела, как стрелять.

Машина была на ручнике, но я оставила двигатель включенным. Он немного барахлил, но работал, и я нервно барабанила пальцами по рулю, кидая взгляд то на пушку с серебряными пулями, то на внушительную деревянную дверь замка. Был почти полдень, так что, может, вы подумали, что в это время рушащийся замок меньше напоминал дом с привидениями, но это было не так. Он пугал и давил, возвышаясь надо мной и драндулетом Геральта, и я в конце концов потянулась и взяла пушку с заднего сиденья, покрутила в руках.

Пистолет был тяжелым. Тяжелым и блестящим, и находился он у меня в руке, а не в кобуре у Геральта, и я уже была на грани паники, когда услышала звук, который пробился сквозь ужас и отчаяние.

Геральт свистел мне.

Я не задумывалась, как смогла услышать его через тяжелую деревянную дверь, металлическую кабину машины и то расстояние, что разделяло нас. Я услышала свист, я открыла дверцу, выскочила и побежала к замку, налегла плечом на дверь, и она с тихим скрипом открылась. За ней оказался коридор, освещенный полуденным солнцем, пробивавшимся сквозь окна и отверстия в обрушившейся крыше, а в конце него стояла женщина в белом.

Она стояла спиной ко мне, поэтому не видела меня, а я не видела ее лица — только ее волосы, покрытые белой кружевной вуалью. Но я видела руку, нежно обнимавшую ее, и широкую ладонь на талии. Видела белую макушку Геральта, который склонился к ней, и я знала, что он, должно быть, целует ее. Как говорит Лютик: у Геральта всегда был пунктик по поводу женщин.

А еще я видела его правую руку, вытянутую в сторону с раскрытой ладонью, и я всего лишь водитель, но нельзя быть хорошим водителем без хорошей ориентации в пространстве и приличной зрительно-моторной координации.

Я — чертовски хороший водитель. Я швырнула пистолет. Он трижды перевернулся в воздухе. А затем мягко, идеально приземлился прямо в протянутую ладонь Геральта.

Неуловимо быстрым движением Геральт повернул Белую Даму к стене, и на мгновение я увидела ее жуткое лицо с тонкой кожей, просвечивающими костями и червями, кишащими в пустых глазницах, а потом он приставил пистолет к подбородку чудовища и нажал на курок, разбрызгав ошметки по всему коридору, а грязное белое платье упало на каменный пол. Крови не было, только пыль, и на какой-то миг слышно было только эхо выстрела, прокатившееся по пустым залам замка Драхим.

— Спасибо, Плотва, — сказал Геральт. Он сунул пушку обратно в кобуру, где ей самое место, вынул нож и отрезал отвратительно набухший язык того, что притворялось женщиной. Жуткий трофей нужен в качестве доказательства, чтобы получить оплату, и я буду счастлива, когда он уберет это в свою комнату в «Шалфее и Розмарине», а не оставит болтаться на поясе.

— Ага, — сказала я. — В этот раз я двигатель глушить не стала.

Он кивнул.

— Пошли.

Я последовала за ним к выходу и открыла дверцу машины, чтобы он проскользнул на заднее сиденье, затем села спереди и сняла автомобиль с ручника.

— Шевелись, Плотва, — сказал он, и я нажала на газ. Мы возвращались в «Шалфей и Розмарин».


End file.
